Come Back to Me
by Col.Foley
Summary: Set two weeks after the detonation of the Crucible Miranda Lawson is standing in old London town trying to rebuild what is left of the Earth. Everything is in shambles, but none of that matters, all that matters is one question: Where is Cameron?
1. Chapter 1

Come Back to Me

_London Ruins- Earth- 2 Weeks After the Crucible Detonation. _

Miranda Lawson stared out at the devastation that surrounded her. Even her perfect body with its perfectly sculpted and tailored genes ached from the work, positively groaned at the slightest movement as she tried to lean against a street lamp to rest for a few seconds before their next work detail began.

The war was somehow over; Shepard somehow had done it, despite the impossible odds, despite everything going against the two of them he had won. A blue wave of energy had passed over the Reapers and they…left…magically like out of a dream. Then their soldiers died, just withered in the streets leaving their rotting husks sitting there.

But leaving the Relays destroyed and the fleet in orbit catching its breath, figuring out what their next move was. An entire Galaxy was sitting and waiting milling about Earth, leaving a planet to wonder what was going to happen how they were going to rebuild, how they were going to take care of all the ships in orbit, and whether or not those ships and their crews would ever make it home.

_It doesn't really feel like a victory does it?_ Miranda sighed. The future was far from certain.

And she was left knee deep in bodies, and jagged rocks and pieces of concrete blasted apart from whatever weapons had done the blasting, leaving her to toil and labor, and to use her extensive biotics to help in the rebuilding effort of the home of humanity.

But none of this mattered. All that mattered was the question that had occurred to her a million times since the Crucible had detonated, _Where are you, Cameron Shepard? _

She missed him. She resented him that he had, for now, broken his promise to her. Despite everything else, despite refusing to make that promise to her on the lead up to the Suicide Mission, and despite all that had been through together he had gone missing.

Officially anyways.

They had searched the Citadel extensively. Found Admiral Anderson's body, and some ash that they compared the DNA to Cameron's. They matched.

This had started her in a process that she never thought she would be in, a process that she both wondered at and resented.

She smirked, _Well Cameron you certainly know how to bring out emotion in me?_

The first time she had loved, the first time she had opened herself up, beginning a slow and arduous change from the woman she was, to the woman she believed herself to be, all because of him. All because he had cared about her.

_Despite how I treated you my love_.

And now he was gone.

_Or was he?_

She had to wonder since she saw his image, a ghost, a hologram, a VI just a few days after the Crucible event. After the Galaxy had changed again and after Cameron Shepard had been a part of that change.

He explained what had happened to her.

Everything, in bitter and nauseating detail. It had all seemed so impossible.

Everything from the Catalyst, to the choices he had to make, to the choice that he believed was the right one. She doubted his sanity, wondered if he was indoctrinated, but the fact of the matter was he was standing there, and making these proclamations.

Thus making the Reapers go away.

It may've been a terrible and uncertain life, but it was life. They now had a chance to live free of Reaper Tyranny, to make their own destiny, even if it was to starve, he had bought them time.

Then he had renewed his promise to her. Told her that this was not the end, and even filled her in on his plan. They would be together again he first had to take care of a few errands. Make sure the Reapers wouldn't get all uppity again if he decided to leave them.

_His words, not mine_, Miranda smiled.

And then he left, in a wisp of dissolving blue light, saying goodbye but that he had to go, he could feel old resentments stirring. And he had a lot to take care of, or so he said.

But this left her alone.

The sky was black, the roads were strewn with debris, the cities and tall skyscrapers were blasted apart, toppled, cast down. Krogan and Turians, Humans and Salarians, Asari and Drell, all were ambling about the streets. Most of them helping, but without any official Government it was difficult to compel all the disparate groups to rebuild a foreign world. Not with their own worlds in such desperate shapes.

The Conduit to the Citadel was suddenly black, so not even that lit the sky, and the fleet officers…Hackett, Victus, Zal Korris, Han Gerral, were too busy worrying about affairs of fleet and state to worry about this one specific planet.

This left a broken world, but humanity had been broken before and had used that to rise to the stars.

Miranda felt it in her bones. Connected with her species for the first time in her-

"Hey." Ashley touched her arm causing her to jump, nearly off the ground.

"Oh sorry Ash, hi." She tried to smile.

"Oh don't be I should apologize for sneaking up on you like that, I was just worried."

"Worried?" Miranda asked furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, you just looked…so deep in thought."

She cast a look around the desolate former capitol of the United Kingdom, "I was."

"About everything…the war…the state of Earth…the state of the Galaxy…Shepard."

"You miss him?" Ashley probed.

Miranda nodded slowly trying to hold back the tear welling up in her eye.

She chuckled; Miranda shot her a fierce scowl.

"No it's not like that just…when I found out about the two of you. When I read his private e-mails admitting that he loved you and wanted to be with you and had pretty much given up on me. I was so…lost. Mad at him, mad at you, guilty at myself for treating him so poorly on Horizon."

She sighed looking at what was left of the city around her. "But a Galactic war and the need to rebuild your home world is no time to hold any grudges. No time to keep up with petty hates."

She smiled wistfully, "And you can't help but love the man…"

Miranda scowled.

"Oh don't worry he made his choice and we didn't…re-connect…during the mission. Not romantically anyways. But even through it all, he is a dashing hero, like some Knight of old. Riding into battle on a steed of biotic energy, carrying Revenant Machine Gun, mowing down all those before him."

Miranda smirked. "He always told me that you liked your poetry."

Ashley laughed for a second but quickly controlled herself, shooting her a curious look. "Do you really believe that story that you told me that he told you? I mean do you think he'll come back?"

Miranda sighed casting a look at her feet, and then looking straight ahead. "I don't know…God I hope…I hope so much…but it all seems so fantastical."

"Tell me about it…may you live in interesting times."

Miranda nodded and cast a look skyward trying to take in the entire breadth and scope of the Galaxy, trying to gain some clue. Even though the ash kept her from seeing the sky, from penetrating and seeing the universe.

"Still we have lived in fantastical times. Just eighty years ago none of this was known. No FTL, no Relays, no extra solar colonies…no biotics. And then suddenly it changed and humanity just shrugged its shoulders and...adapted…trying to find our place. And doing pretty good at it to."

"Cerberus would beg to disagree with you."

She looked at her shoes and sighed.

"Sorry that was mean."

"No," She admitted, "you are right. We're not perfect, not as a species, as an organization…not even I am." She smirked wryly.

Ashley nodded smiling. "Well Ms. Miranda Lawson…should we get back to work?"

"After you Lieutenant Commander." Miranda smiled as they both walked into the distance.

**AN/AC: **Well this is it. I thought it was fitting that I give the story started in _On the Run_ its own personal ending. Though this follows along closely with the canon established in ME 3 and does to some extent ignore Miranda being captured in _On the Run_.

But again I decided to throw in a little bit of everything, the IT, references to _On The Run, _and _Ruminations of a Woman Changed_, and some of the more vocal critiisms over the ending to ME 3.

More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere in the far reaches of the Galaxy. _

_Shepard_.

Cameron groaned as he felt once more the stirrings of his old foe. Harbinger. Who wasn't too keen that the Catalyst had given him the keys to controlling the Reapers once and for all.

_Yeah, they've obeyed me alright…what you didn't tell me was that it would take all my mental effort and nearly every waking thought_.

He thought this as his functions activated and his 'Reaper Shell' began to come alive around him. Sensors, thought processes, environmental considerations.

_Harbinger_ he mustered a reply.

_Having problems Shepard_? The Reaper consciousness sneered.

_No not really just enjoying a few minutes of rest while you are supposed to be working on the relays_.

Shepard knew the Reapers now and now that the Catalyst and Crucible had eliminated the Relays he was working on rebuilding and repairing them, making sure that Galactic civilization could function again.

Sure on one level he could understand the philosophical reasons about destroying the relays so civilization could advance on its own path, but that's not what he chose to do, he just couldn't leave the people stranded around Earth.

And though it may've taken years to rebuild the entire Relay network that was his first order of business.

_As long as I can get the Reapers to behave._ Shepard thought.

_Oh we will Shepard, as long as you have control, we'll behave_. Harbinger thought and then a booming chuckle filled his mind.

_Are you aware of my plans Harbinger? Of my secret project?_

Of course Harbinger probably was he was no fool. Harbinger was truly an old and intelligent being who had eaten more cultures and absorbed them then he even remembered himself.

In the process becoming masters of genetic manipulation and engineering. Masters of growing and creating creatures of all sorts. Masters of twisting alien beings to their fullest extent creating horrid monsters to torment the various cycles with.

Shepard wondered at the impropriety of it all. He would've thought if the Catalyst really was doing this to try and preserve all organic life if he couldn't have been nicer about it. But he supposed there was some secret reason to that to.

He had risked a great deal in going back to Miranda. In telling her his plan, in going to her, his concentration had nearly slipped. But she had to know that he was alright. Even if that meant that he would restart the cycle.

But it hadn't and he had gotten away with one last act of love and wondered if he could get away with it still further. But he had to wait, the galaxy had to be rebuilt and the technology of the relays was vital absolutely vital to that end.

There were ships out there, and colonies, and home worlds that needed to talk to each other for the continuance of Galactic civilization.

_And besides the masters of genetic engineering weren't going to be ready overnight._ It would take time for all of his plans to come to full fruition, and that time he could've used anyways.

He knew he was thinking of her again. The woman whom he loved with all of his soul and the woman he missed.

He knew it was a distraction and that was the last thing that he needed given that the Reapers could come alive any second now a strike him down. But he couldn't help it.

_I love you Miranda Lawson_.

_I love you too Shepard_. Harbinger sneered nastily.

_Groan_ Shepard thought.

Harbinger just chuckled.

It was an odd state of affairs like living with some roommate that hated your guts and chose every moment to torment you yet he depended on you for his existence and you depended on him for some odd reason.

Shepard knew he could just order Harbinger into the sun if he wanted and the Reaper would dutifully obey…but it wasn't quite time for that yet.

So instead he continued to plan his activities, make sure the Reapers stayed on point, and then snuck thoughts of Miranda to renew him.

_I'll be coming home soon Miri_. He promised her, and himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Citadel-Five Years Later_.

Miranda Lawson stood in her office overlooking the Presidium drinking fine bourbon. It had been five years since the war and the battle for the Crucible and Earth, five long years without a trace of Cameron other than his repair work to the relay network…and his moving of the Citadel back to its more 'proper' location.

And she had moved there, hardly standing staying on Earth and trying to work on the repair efforts going on there, the opportunity to rebuild. Not that she didn't want to but she could no longer stand the desolation, and the desperation, that hung over the planet like a funeral pall.

She was still busy with the efforts to rebuild, still busy trying to salvage the situation, but she had other more pressing concerns.

Mainly Cerberus.

As 'evil' and ultimately catastrophic the organization became during the Reaper War it still had major financial backing, major resources, great organizational skills, and a large supply base.

Even though the war had wiped most of that out and had left Cerberus an effective corpse Miranda was busy trying to reestablish the networks in a new organization…she was even thinking of calling it 'Phoenix'….she smirked to herself.

The goal of it would be to help the Galaxy rebuild getting vital supplies and people in the right position. She, like Liara…the Shadow Broker…were using their intelligence gathering capabilities to try and make sure the right supplies got to the right people and kept the markets flowing.

The Galaxy could still collapse into chaos at any moment if they weren't careful.

So she was busy tracking down all the old Cerberus contacts, convincing them that Cerberus had gone to the dark side and had betrayed itself and that she was trying to make it right. Most of them were signing onto her plan but a few of them heard her voice and proceeded to disappear.

It was slow going but it put her in the position to help, the best position to help, as an administrator and an adviser instead of a field operative. She thought she would've hated the work but found that she was well suited to it, that it was her calling to try and help the Galaxy recover which, even though it was happening slowly, it was still happening at a far quicker pace than anyone could possibly imagine.

And because the relay network was being rebuilt, rumor had it that it was the Reapers, a rumor that she chose to believe.

But meanwhile she threw herself into her work, becoming cold to all the rest of the world, cutting herself off from anyone unless she needed to talk to them about the business of getting the Galaxy back together. Jacob, Ashley, Zaeed, Jack, she had hardly heard from them despite some of their attempts to contact her.

She had managed to keep in touch with Liara, Chakwas, and Kelly Chambers the most. All of them had found useful positions and needed to talk to her about supplies and the coordination of relief efforts. Liara running her network, Chakwas now at some major medical facility back on Earth, and Chambers a roving psychiatrist.

And of course Tali asking what supplies the Quarians could send their way even though they were rebuilding their home world. The Salarians were being pretty secluded and stuffy with their own supplies.

She had given herself to her work completely, more completely then any time in her life…which she knew…been saying something. Just the occasional coffee break, meals, and sleeping. Since it was clear that Cameron had done so, not being here, she decided it was her turn.

She frowned. _Well I could do worse about getting dumped and traded in for a bunch of tentically monsters_. She then grinned _that sounds like something Joker would say…I wonder how he's doing._

"Miss Lawson….you have a call coming in…the Governor of Mindoir says that he wanted to talk to you about an aide shipment that is apparently late."

She sighed setting her coffee down on the window sill. "Tell them I'll be right there."

"Yes Miss Lawson."

_Back to work_, she sighed.

_Citadel Defense Force Command Center_.

"What the-"

"Problem Ensign?" the Turian asked his human flight controller and sensor operator.

"Sir we just had an unauthorized relay activation and…I can't believe what we're seeing."

"Well what is it?" The Turian said crossly crossing over to the station.

"Sir it looks like a Reaper sir." The human replied.

"The Reapers haven't been seen in five years."

"Not seen officially." The human reminded turning to his superior.

"Yeah if you believe the stories." The Turian snarled.

"You don't?"

"Doesn't matter," he looked over at his combat controller, "someone confirm that!" He spat.

The combat controller over by the central station punched in commands on her console her hands racing; he could see them even in the dim lighting of the Citadel combat room. A large room full of stations and bulkheads and computer interfaces that could run the entire Citadel network from there and prepare the ship for battle. Even though it was one of the most spacious single spaces on the station it was still cramped with people manning their posts and going back and forth.

"Sir, on screen." The controller grunted looking up shocked.

The holographic display popped into existence over their heads. The Turian looked up and his blood turned to ice instantly, the familiar blue-gray main hull, the large support 'tentacles' and the red eyes glowing facing forward, the view of a Reaper dreadnaught.

"Go to alert status one….raise the Citadel alert, close and secure the Citadel…send distress calls out there to Council space!" The Turian shouted twirling around in place.

"Sir, our communications has been blocked!" The long range communications operator reported.

"Try harder!"

"Sir the Reaper!" The original human shouted above the din.

"What?" The Turian yelped spinning around on the screen…and what he saw puzzled him. "The camera must've switched positions." He commented in stark disbelief.

"No sir…the Reaper…its gone…there was an energy surge and the whole thing just collapsed in on itself."

"Odd." The Turian said stroking his chin.

_Miranda's office-several hours later_.

Miranda was trying to sleep in her bedroom, just a cubby she had built into the side of her office with a nightstand, a dresser, and then in the mile of the two her bed.

But she was tossing and turning, feeling troubled, the environmental controls must've been a bit whacky because she could swear a breeze was blowing through her quarters/ office chilling her bare shoulders and back in her night gown.

Unable to get to sleep and making no progress in the task she sighed throwing off her blankets and getting up.

She crossed over to the window and the Citadel, this part of it was 'dark' for the night mode, showing the simulated star scape and the nebulae around the Citadel.

Crossing her hands over the metal barrier she looked over the Citadel, it looked peaceful with few cars in the air and few things going on.

She sighed wishing that she would sleep, feeling like she was betraying herself and that she wasn't going to be able to get any more work done if she kept on having bad night's sleep.

She walked over to her kitchenette trying to get some more coffee or at least some water to see if she had any of her pills, deciding on the water and pills she crossed over to the counter and began to pour it…but froze…_someone is here!..someone…wait_.

She tensed up as arms went around her stomach and her waist from behind, but her tension and surprise wasn't at the presence of the hands just _whose_ they were. She could hardly believe and thought she was dreaming.

She felt his lips go to her ear and kiss the lobe lingering, "I missed you Miranda."

"Cameron….CAMERON…SHEPARD!" She yelped with joy twisting around in his grip and hugging her neck fiercely. Her lips found his and clamped down as if she was drowning and needed them…missing them so much. She felt her eyes water and let go, at least a single tear. She tried to hold it back and buried her head in his chest. "I missed you, I missed you so much. I thought you'd forgotten me, or would never show up…I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to find me again."

He gripped her shoulders fiercely and buried his head in her hair, it felt good. "Never, never." He whispered. "I wasn't going to fail to do this after everything we've been through."

She smirked at him, "sure Mr. Action Hero, always doing the right thing, the constant paragon."

"You know it." He grinned.

She buried her lips on his neck and kisses fiercely tasting his skin. "You know Commander it has been a while…and I have missed you and have been very eager for this moment."

"Five years is a long time to wait," He agreed, "but it's also been five minutes since I've been back!" He grinned at her, teasing.

"Well what can I say? I am a very impatient woman commander…you must have rubbed off on me." She grinned, placing her hands in his and leading him to the bedroom.

_After the Deed_.

Cameron opened his eyes looking skyward at the ceiling completely and utterly satiated. It had been a while since he had a 'physical' 'mortal' body and he had missed it so. He also missed Miranda….he had a lot to get used to again now that he was back.

They hadn't done anything since, just lay there in each other's arms and relax for a while, clinging to each other, both afraid that this was some dream that was coming to an end…but he had a cramp.

And Miri's form stirred next to him. He glanced over at her and took her in, her black hair, her back, and her genetically engineered features. Not that he cared about such things exactly, sure they were there to attract but not fall in love with.

And somehow despite all the odds against them they had done just that.

He felt her awaken and stir, she turned around and her eyes fluttered open and she had kissed them.

He smirked. "I think if there is one thing that the Reapers drove home was that one truly doesn't know the time that they have. And we should appreciate all the things that we have."

She nodded. "But now what?"

He looked past her past the walls imagining the Galaxy, a Galaxy at peace. Seeing the turn of the universe itself.

"It's all ours Miranda, we won, the Reapers are gone…I made sure of that."

"OK…but now what?"

"Now we begin to plan for the future, now I begin to check in with whose left. Ashley, Garrus, Grunt, almost anyone. And then we enjoy our company but there is still a lot of Galaxy left. I always thought I would retire on Mindnoir…and I would like to still."

"Sounds like a plan." Miranda smiled.

They looked at each other, blue on blue, loving. They had fought and won their right to live, their right to survive and expand into the future, the universe was a much larger place without the Reapers in it and he planned to take full advantage of the fact.

_Forward unto the future_. He thought.


End file.
